


Movie Night

by HartbigFic



Category: Hartbig, My Drunk Kitchen, dailygrace
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HartbigFic/pseuds/HartbigFic





	Movie Night

Spiders ran across the floor, walls and ceiling as more came out of drains and vents blanketing everything in sight. A man ran, screaming warnings to anyone who could hear him. He tripped over his own feet, falling to the ground as the spiders climbed all over him, sinking their fangs into his flesh.

“I hate it, I hate it!” Grace spoke as she buried her head into the crook of Hannah’s neck, trying to un-see the part of the movie playing before them.

Placing an arm around the taller woman, Hannah looked at Grace, “I'll tell you when the scary parts are over,” she said, feeling Grace’s warm breath on her neck.

“Okay,” Grace agreed, slowly opening one eye and quickly shutting it as she saw the man trying to get back up, his skin laced with red welts from where he was bitten.

Giggling softly to herself, Hannah continued to watch the movie for a few minutes, “It’s safe to watch now Grace,” she said, feeling cold air against her neck as the blonde moved away but still kept hold of her arm.

“I'm going to be having nightmares tonight,” Grace said, going back to watching the movie.

“You won’t,” Hannah replied, taking a sip of her beverage.

“We'll see in the morning,” Grace responded, facing Hannah.

“Before you go to sleep just think of Jennifer Lawrence, you should have nice dreams then sweetie,” Hannah suggested, smiling as she saw Grace smile.

Watching the rest of the movie together, Grace hid her face in Hannah’s neck again and again.

Noticing that the brown-eyed woman hadn't moved for the last fifteen minutes Hannah paused the movie, “Gracie, are you awake?” she asked, getting a muffled response. “Okay, come on, wake up,” she said, feeling Grace move off her after a few minutes.

Yawning, Grace looked around the room and noticed the movie was paused. “It’s not over yet?”

“Not yet, it still has ten minutes left,” Hannah replied, noticing that Grace was tired. “We can finish it tomorrow, you look really tired,” she added, watching as Grace laid down on the lounge.

Getting up, Hannah turned the television off and noticed that Grace was almost asleep again. Placing the blanket over her friend, Hannah headed to her bedroom.

Hearing the light switches being turned off, Grace was suddenly awake. She looked around the room and slightly jumped as the shadows on the ceiling jumped about as the wind was raging outside.

Hearing the seconds tick by on the clock hanging from the wall, Grace pulled the blankets closer around her and became more paranoid about a spider jumping out and biting her.

Realising that she wasn't going to be getting back to sleep, Grace got up from the lounge and made her way to Hannah’s bedroom, her eyes continuously scanning for spiders as she went. Opening the door, she entered the room and closed it behind her.

“What’s wrong sweetie?” Hannah asked, looking up to see Grace standing at the end of her bed.

“Spiders,” Grace simply responded, looking around the room.

Sliding over in her bed, Hannah pulled down the covers and patted the spot next to her. She watched as Grace walked over to her and slid in beside her. “Better?”

“Much better,” Grace responded, feeling as if no spiders could get to her.

Pulling the covers around the two of them, Hannah felt Grace snuggle into her and she wrapped her arms around the blonde as they both fell into a peaceful sleep. 

The End ~


End file.
